


Adventures in Sarcastic Flirting

by Sad_isticLlama



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, i hope i live up to decent standards, i think, idk what else to tag, this is just a crack fic i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_isticLlama/pseuds/Sad_isticLlama
Summary: Toph learns to roll her eyes instead of Azula’s [whole] head.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	Adventures in Sarcastic Flirting

“I need you to teach me how to roll my eyes.”

Sokka looked up from studying Earth Kingdom maps to find Toph standing before him with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. Team Avatar was in Yu Dao planning their next move for the Harmony Restoration Movement, and Sokka had decided to set up a temporary work station at the edge of the colony in a quiet space.

“What?” he asked, confusedly.

“I want you to teach me to roll my eyes,” repeated Toph.

“Really? Why are you coming to me now?” he asked.

“I need to add it to my arsenal of sarcastic talent. You’re the ‘sarcasm expert’ and I think it’s time I learned how to do it.” Toph uncrossed her arms. “So, teach me,” she added.

For some reason Sokka felt a rush of excitement. He quickly squashed that feeling as he led Toph to a more comfortable area, away from the awkward array of his collection of architectural plans for the new nation Aang wanted to build. They walked a little ways into the trees and settled at a short outcropping of rocks facing the distant sea where they sat down together.

“Okay, first you need to actually face me so I can see what your eyes are doing,” Sokka said. Toph relented and turned her face towards him. “Umm,” Sokka faltered as he recalled having never really seen Toph’s eyes move much. “Can you actually move your eyes voluntarily?” he said as he felt his cheeks heat up.

He saw Toph’s eyebrows scrunch together as she leveled him with a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean, Meathead?” she said coldly.

“Uhh,” Sokka muttered in a very intelligent and dignified answer.

“I’ve been able to feel tiny insects moving over the ground since I was twelve. I know everyone’s heartbeats around me, I think I know whether I can control the movement in my eyes.”

Sokka felt the heat in his cheeks spread farther up his face. “Right, right, umm, okay. So, the first thing you do is look up,” he said, stumbling around the words.

They spent the next half hour trying to get Toph to roll her eyes properly.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked. Her eyes were looking to the left at a strange angle. Sokka tried to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous situation, but he failed at keeping quiet when he let out a chuckle and he earned a punch to the arm. “Hey! This isn’t funny, you’re supposed to be taking this seriously,” Toph said, even as her lips twitched upward. Sokka laughed then, as Toph broke into a smile and pushed his shoulder.

“Okay, okay! I’m serious now. I promise I’m not laughing, I’m all business,” said Sokka as he grinned and tried to contain a bubble of laughter in his chest.

“Whatever,” Toph grumbled good-naturedly, a smile still lingering on her lips. “Just tell me if I do it right.” That was when Sokka got distracted. 

As he tried to pay attention to Toph’s questioning remarks and the movement of her eyes, he couldn’t help but notice how pretty they were. Their color was unlike any other eyes he’d ever seen. They were a pale green, almost gray. Like jade, or the color of a dusty aloe plant. Her dark hair contrasted with her eyes nicely, and he thought it a shame he hadn’t spent more time looking at her eyes before now. He almost wanted to push back her long bangs to get a better view of her face. He was thinking of reaching out and brushing a few strands of hair aside when he was broken out of his trance by Toph knocking on his forehead.

“Hello? Are you in there?”

“Uh, sorry I-”

“You’re supposed to be helping me!” Toph exclaimed. “At this point Katara would be more help than you,” she said accusingly.

“Hey! I am helping you! And Katara would not be teaching you to do it right,” Sokka shook his head. “Okay, show me again,” he instructed. He watched as Toph tried and failed to roll her eyes, instead she ended up looking up and down. Really, it was hilarious, and Sokka couldn’t help but chuckle a little, and in a couple of minutes they were both cackling against each other.

Toph snorted. “You’re a terrible teacher, you know that?”

“Yeah, but at least I’m a fun teacher,” Sokka shot back.

“Now would be a great time to roll my eyes if I actually knew how, you idiot.”

“Maybe you just don’t have the skill.”

“Maybe you’re just an idiot with no teaching skills,” Toph scoffed. She shifted herself a bit so she could settle against his side more comfortably, and Sokka felt that excitement bloom in his chest again. “Hey, why weren’t you paying attention earlier?” she said. “Somethin’ wrong with my face?”

Sokka smiled. “Nothing. I was just thinking your eyes are a nice color. I know you don’t get color, but still,” he paused and turned his head to look at her against his shoulder. He couldn’t be sure, but there was a light flush on her cheeks. Then, he saw her set her lips in a smirk.

“Are you saying you think my eyes are pretty?” she asked slyly. Now it was Sokka’s turn to blush.

“What?” he said defensively, “It’s a compliment!”

Toph grinned. “Mhm, sure. Your heart is beating really fast.” Although she was still blushing, she had a smug look on her face.

“Shut up,” Sokka muttered as he shoved her away from him, but he couldn’t help it when his lips turned up as he looked at Toph still in a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> yuh. so uh, i may or may not have started this as a joke and then i liked it and now here we are. I’d say for my first fic it’s pretty decent. I hope it did not disappoint. :D


End file.
